The Phantom of the Opera
by Hanbags
Summary: Kimiko only wanted to be in a play. Not be a main star. And catch her angels intrest. Will Kimiko make the play end or will the angel keep on singing in her head
1. Cast list

**This is just the cast list. So please read it so you don't get mixed up with the characters and there roles in the fic**

**List**

**Kimiko- Christine**

**Raimondo- Roul**

**Jack- The Phantom of the Opera**

**Keiko- Meg giry**

**Madam Giry- Wuya**

**Omi- Firmin**

**Clay- Andre**

**Katnappe- Madam Giry**

**Wuya-Carlotta**

**Vlad-Bouqet**

**Chase- Piagani**

**Atillo- Tubbimura**

**I hope people wiil like this bye!**


	2. Hannibal

**The Phantom is one favourite of my favourite musicals ever…. (Apart from Joseph) Now im really excited about this... Cause I always wanted to write this. So here it is. Please enjoy and Review!**

**Jiggy: Yeah!**

Kimiko stared entranced with the notice board at what was on it. SINGING LESSONS!. Kimiko smiled. She didn't need singing lessons. Infact she had a perfectly good tutor at the moment.

"Kimiko you in there girl?". "Huh what?". Kimiko turned dazed to see her bestfriend smiling face.

Keiko and herself had been bestfriend since Keikos mother had brought her to their family and into the warm comfort of their home. Keiko had snowy white hair with little strikes of black. Which made the girl look extremly cool in her opinion. Keiko had bright grey eyes the sparkled with the entensity of a thousand suns. The girl always had a smile on her face and so the smile showed what she like even if a stranger saw her (Or you get the picture of what I mean). Keiko changed her outfit daily like Kimiko. Today she was wearing a turquoise top with a picture of a bear on it. She was wearing a black silky looking trousers which had little diamonds on the bottom. On her feet were to black sandals with a gold buckle.

"Kim why were you staring at the notice board?". Kimiko looked down at feet and quietly muttered "Cause they said they have err singing lessons.". Keiko began to laugh and Kimiko turned scarlet and started sufferling her feet. "Girl you don't need singing lessons. I remember that sleepover. In the bathroom you sang like an angel".

Kimiko looked up and grinned "Nah you don't really mean it.". Kieko grinned back "Sure do girl… Hey I have an idea". Kimiko looked at her curiously what. "We should be heading to class. Hopefully we'l get out early cause of the school play". "Oh Yeah!". Kimiko had forgotton all about the school play. Every year a school play was performed in the brand new theatre. It was coincided a honour cause it was just like a real theatre and also the school had just bought a brand new chandelier with the money last year from the play they had performed (West side story). They had made a lot thanks to their main stars Wuya and Chase. Everyone thought their voices were perfect. It made kim feel sick. Anyhow Kimiko and Keiko were in this years play "Hannibal", Not as leading roles. Just as dancing girls.

Kimiko did'nt care all she wanted to do is be on the stage. Feel the lights shine upon her. Getting the feeling of stage fright. It all seemed perfect for Kimiko.

"KIM… KIM!". Kimiko jumped out of her thoughts and realised they were at there Geography classroom. Kieko shook her head and stared at her with her eyebrows furrowed. "Honestly.. Kimiko Tohomiki I have no idea whats wrong with you today!". Kimiko smiled and retorted back "Guess what Kiek u never will!". The two girls laughed and went inside their geography class.

Half an Hour later

"Ok class now lets get out are pens since are class is going to be in a little test to test what we have learnt about Kenya!". The class groaned and Kim slumped onto her desk. Why had geography been invented she thought sadly as she looked at the test.

Suddenly a voice rang out of the intercom. The headmaster. "Now hello students. Now since the play is soon I would like all the students who are participating in 'Hannibal' to report to Drama theatre. We are going to reaherse the entire thing for tommorww.

Kimiko looked at Keiko and grinned. In return Kieko gave her a thumbs up. Mr Jones (The geography teacher) sighed "I guess you people are lucky. But you wont miss the next one about Lake Victoria. Now off with you it is time to act.". So the 4 people who were In hannibal walked out clutching their belongings.

The two girls walked out. Kimiko laughing and kieko saying "Well that was a lucky break!"

What they did'nt notice was boy walking quickly and in a couple of seconds Kimiko was on the floor her belongings spread out around her. The boy had obvisouly not noticed. Keiko looked at him and yelled "HEY YOU WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!". The boy gave a swift turn of the head and walked on.

Kimiko gasped. She knew that boy. His emerald eyes like a bell letting all her memories out. Keiko gave her hand and pulled her up. "Kim are you alright.. That guy was a bloody creep…. Err Kim are you ok.". Kimiko was doing nothing but staring in the direction that boy went.

"Keiko" She whispered "I know that boy!". Keiko stared at her then back down to help her pick up her stuff. "What do you mean?". Kimiko looked at the girl while picking up her notebooks. "He's a boy that I met when I was very small… I think his name was… Raimondo". Keiko's mouth fell open while she put the rest of Kims stuff in her bag "Kim that Raimondo Pedrosa! He's the most popular boy at school!". Kimiko smiled "Kieko I havent seen him til now and besides he would'nt reconise me. I have definetly changed."

"No you havent now come one were gunna be late in the theatre area!". Kimiko agreed with this and the two girls hurried on there way."

On the stage

Kimiko and Keiko stood in their costumes and watched the leads (Chase and Wuya) perform.

Wuya was the supposed to be the queen of cartherage, Elissa. Chase was playing Hannibal. Both of the people were seniors. So it gave them more chance to get the main parts.

Miss Johnson, the drama teacher and director of the play began to describe the scene to them "Chase," she began beginning to point at a model elephant at the left side of the stage. "You and your army are coming to save Catherage from the roman invasion," Chase nodded and Miss Johnson turned to Wuya "Wuya you are waiting to approach Hannibal, and he has sent you a present that shows your people are at peace".

Wuya simply stared in disgust at the prop given to her, "It's a severed head.. How thoughtful" She held it away from her, her long envied red hair falling to one side.

"Wuya just sing the song" Miss Johnson massaged her head. Sometimes Wuya acted to much like a diva.

"Gong Ye Tempi!"

Wuya's powerful voice echoed off the walls of the auditorium. The severed head still in one hand and away from her.

"_This trophy! From are saviours,_

_From the enslaving force _

_of Rome!"_

Kimiko, Kieko and other chorus girls started to step up towards Wuya and joined in, dancing the ballet routine

"_With feasting and dancing and song,_

_Tonight in celebration,_

_We greet are victorious throng!_

_Return to bring salvation,"_

The men's chorus came in as well,

"_The trumpets of Catherage resound!_

_Hear Romans now and tremble!_

_Hark to step on the ground!"_

Then, the entire choir took a deep breath. And the entire group sang together

"_Hear the Drums!-_

_Hannibal comes!"_

Wuya sang the loudest, Obviously trying to be heard. She of course held the note longer than all the rest. Then as soon as she had finished, Chase strode across the stage and stood next to the popular girl. As soon as he sang, half the chorus girls started to swoon. Definetly a good choice for the part.

"_Sad to find we love_

_Threatened once more by Romes_

_Threatening grasp!"_

Suddenly the doors to the auditorium swung open and a large boy walked in a couple of other people following him.

"Ok please if you could please walk this way" Tubbi said to a small yellow by and a big cowboy. "On the stage y you can see our new production of Hannibal."

Tubbi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and began to speak. "This Is Clay Baily and Omi…"

Miss Johnson looked at the boys flustered. Rudely interrupted them.

"Im sorry boys but could please move out of the way were rehearsing. Could you give us a minute to finish off the scene?"

"Sure"

"Alright then… Chase from back to return"

Tubbi rolled his eyes and turned towards the boys. "That is Mrs Johnson.. Sad old bat if you ask me!"

Omi and Clay just smiled, Although she proberly was a sad old cow it was funny to watch her.

Chase sang on were he left off

"_Sad to return to the land we love_

_Threatened once more by Rome's far reaching grasp,"_

_Tommorww we will break the chains of rome!  
Tonight rejoice! Your army has come!"_

On cue, Kimiko,Kieko and other chorus girls began to dance. Tubbi lead the two boys up to watch the girls dance. Getting in the way. Tubbi tried to explain the casta bit more.

"That boy other there is Chase he sounds perfect when contracted with Wuya's voice!"

Ashley noticed that they were getting in the way tried to shoo them away.

"Excuse me, could ya like move. The dancers need space!"

"Oh!" Omi apologised immediately "We are most sorry we were just watching the pretty girls doing their routine in this theatical event!"

Ashley stared at him for a momment, but went back to her routines immediately. "Who was that?" Omi asked exictedly. "That.. Oh that was Ashley she is in charge of the ballet dancers.

Clay watched Kimiko and Kieko do an excellent routine with manicles. "Who are those two?" he pointed at Kim and Keiko. "Them to are Kimiko toho and Kieko mattorinananik" "Toho was'nt she realted to that guy who played the Viaolin?" "Yep sadly she's an orphan now! Father and mother dead."

The chorus began to sing again

"_Big welcome to Hannibals guests!_

_The elephants of Cartharage!_

_As guides are conquering quests,_

_Qido sends,_

_Hannibals Friends_!"

The giant mechanical elephant was machanicaly moved on the stage, and Chase climed onto it as Wuya finished her solo.

"_Once more to my welcoming arms,_

_My love returns in splender!"_

Chase approached her and continued the song

"_Once more to those sweetest charms,_

_My heart and soul surrender!"_

The chorus sang the climax of the song more powerful than they had ever done before.

"The trumpeting elephants sound,

Here Roman's now and tremble!

Hark to step on the ground,

Hear the Drums!

Hannibal Comes!"**

* * *

****Fianaly that took all night to do. YAWN! Anyhow please and r&r! Bye!**


	3. Think of Me

**Hanbags: (Shuffles feet nervously) Hiya guys… I am so so sorry for not updating soon. I've been watching Cats the musical to much and I completely forgot…**

**Jiggy: HANBAGS WAS NAUGHTY! FINALLY**

**Hanbags: (Evil glare at Jiggy) Anyhow plz read and review! **

The music ended and Wuya walked amorously up to Chase. She flashed her eyes at him "I just love that scene chase!" she said cockily.

Keiko tapped Kimiko on her shoulder and stuck her tongue out in a motion to pretend to be sick. Kimiko giggled but instantly shut up when she saw the evil stare she got from Wuya.

Wuya had always had a crush on Chase since he was one of the most cutest boys in her year. But Chase obviously didn't want anything to do with her and only put up with her for the sake of the production.

"Ok! So may I have your attention…Now!" Tubbi said looking a bit miffed but relived since it was the end of the song. Everyone turned towards him and gave him there full attention.

"Finally well this Clay bailey and Omi." He pointed to each one as he said there name. They both gave a cheerful wave.

"They are the thespians of the show since I am leaving for Australia tomorrow." Tubbi ignored the dark looks from Jermaine Stevenson the conductor of the band and continued "But don't worry since these boys wont being doing the directors job. They'll just help to oversee things." Jermaines face softened.

Keiko who was staring at Omi and Clay with interest turned around and began to speak to Kimiko.

"You know Kim I think recognised those too!" Kimiko nodded "Yeah me too, I think the small yellow one is top in Karate Class cause he never stops…Don't recognise the other one though…" Keiko smiled "Oh I do! He is so so nice. This boy once threw my exercise book in the boy's loos. I couldn't go in and get it out. So do you know what happened?" Kimiko shook her head even though she had a small idea what.

"He went in and fished it out! He is like so cool and he's in are year!" she stared at him "Kim…I think I've met my dream guy…" Kimiko gave a small smile and went back to listening to the convosation Tubbi was saying.

"Now at the minute we are the play Hannibal and I am sure you and Omi will be able to handle it." Omi and Clay nodded.

Tubbi smiled and then remembered "Oh perhaps you would like to meet some of the cast?" "Oh yes! That would be most delightful." Omi said happily.

Tubbi smiled and waggled his finger at Chase to come to him. Chase came over obediently.

"This is Chase young he is Hannibal in are production and has a great singing voice." "Nice to meet you partner!" clay held out his hand to shake it. Chases lip curled as if Clay had thrusted a couple of poisonous snakes his way. Clay noticed his reaction and withdrew it.

Wuya stared at them intently with her eyes narrowed. She coughed fakely to get attention. Tubbi turned around and beckoned her to come over.

She smiled and walked over. "Gentlemen this is Wuya are star of Hannibal. She has been the main character for five years running." Clay raised his eyebrows and held out his hand hoping she would take it.

Wuya did and smiled. Happy that she was getting some limelight. Omi stared at her and smiled "Oh yes! I do remember you! You were in…um… Last years play." Wuya pulled a strand of hair out of her face "Oh yes! You mean Romeo and Juliet. Yeah I was the star."

She ran her finger through her hair and carelessly tossed it to the right of her head. Clay nodded and spoke "So Wuya. Do you think that you could give use a demo of what you sound like?"

Jermaine stared at him "I don't know…" "I would love to!" Wuya interrupted loudly obviously trying block out Jermaine. Jermaine sighed "Alright Wuya. Would you like a one from act three?"

Wuya nodded smiling. She quickly strutted into persision. Behind her were 5 girls chatting away noisily. Wuya turned around. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, making the theatre echo.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Wuya smiled "Much better thank you." She turned back to the conductor.

"Two bar intro?" Jermaine asked. "Yes that would be perfect." Wuya said smiling.

Jermaine waved his conducting stick and the music began to float everywhere.

Wuya smiled, proud that she had got the conductor to do what she wanted. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_"Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye,_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while,_

_Please promise me,_

_You'll try._

_When you find that once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and…_

Suddenly a loud scream came from Wuya's mouth. She was looking up. The backdrop of the stage was falling down. On top of her! The other girls screamed and Keiko and Kimiko ran behind the curtain.

The stage heads ran on immediately to see if Wuya was alright. Everyone was in a panic but in a few minutes they had all calmed down.

Kimiko and Keiko still stood behind the curtain. Keiko looked up and gasped. She had seen a black coat vanish into the darkness. She grabbed Kimiko's arm and stared at her in fear.

_"He's there the phantom of the opera._

_He's here the Phantom of the Opera."_

The only person who had actually remained calm was chase. Right now he had a small smile forming over his lips.

He looked up "Great Job guys! You could have hurt her!" He walked calmly to were Wuya was crushed and asked "Are you alright?" She gave him a sickly smile "I am now you're here… Chase" Chase groaned and walked away from her.

Jermaine seemed to be the angriest at the moment. He looked up to "Were on earth is Vlad! He was supposed to be watching the cords so something like this wouldn't happen! Where on earth is the stupid boy?"

Chase began to grin again "Does anyone actually care about Wuya? Cause we could always leave her like this, that would make a much better show than Hannibal." A few admirers of chase began to giggle but no one else did.

"Get the fool down here right now!" Jermaine shouted angrily. A few moments later the stage heads who weren't helping Wuya had put the curtain back to normal. As soon as everything was fixed a boy with straw coloured hair was pushed onto the stage. He was carrying a piece of rope in his hands. Vlad was holding it strangely since it looked some what like a noose…

"VLAD! What the hell did you do up there! You almost squashed are star!"

Vlad looked at him and his voice came out so quiet that you could barely make it out.

"I have no clue who did it Jermaine! I wasn't at my post. Don't look at me like that! I swear to you that I am telling the truth!"

Jermaine eyed him suspiciously. "Jermaine! I'm being serious. It must have been a ghost or something…"

Keiko's eyes grew wide. "He's here the Phantom of the Opera…" she whispered in Kimiko's ear.

This time the other girls heard her and a wave of panic flew around. Most of them were huddled in groups and some of them were whimpering. Kat giry was Kieko's sister. She was in charge of the ballet team and so was doing her best to calm them down.

Clay's voice suddenly rang out "Little ladies! You know that there's nothing to be afraid of…" Omi turned around to Wuya.

"You do know these things do happen." He said to her.

The temperamental girl rounded on him viciously.

"Yes! Well untill you stop these things from happening. This thing does not happen!" with that she stormed out of the auditorium, throwing her colourful hat in front of the door.

"Um Clay…She will be back…" he looked at him "Wont she?" Clay bit his lip.

"I don't think so partner." He stopped talking to see Kat walk in front of him.

"I have a message for you too. It's from the Opera ghost."

Clay rolled his eyes "For crying out loud you're all obsessed with the 'ghost'"

"He welcomes you to his theatre and demands that you leave balcony five for his use" she pointed at it and continued "Also he reminds that his salary is due."

"What?" Omi's eyes opened wide "We have to give him a sum of money which we done have?"

"How do we even know this opera ghost is a HE" Clay added looking at the girl with blond hair frustrated, who mealy replied

"The overseerers would give him £200 a month" she put a littly smile on her lips "Perhaps you can afford it if you have Raimundo Pedrosa as your patron."

At the sound of Raimundos name Kimiko gasped and looked at Keiko fearfully but said nothing.

"Raimundo will be at the performance tonight…" she eyed Clay "right?" Clay felt himself blush as he spurted out.

"Of course he will be. He'll be sitting with us as he normally would do with Tubby."

"Well! Thanks to little miss hotshot there proberly wont be a performance tonight!" Jermaine spat.

Kieko smiled. She rushed forward to the two directors. "Kimiko Tohomiki could do it! She's great at singing."

Kimiko shot her head at Keiko but she meely smiled at her.

"A chorous girl?" Clay asked usurely, he looked Kimiko up and down.

Keiko tried again "But Clay she's been really well taught!"

Omi raised his eyebrows and shot a look at Kimiko "By who?"

Kimiko blushed as the casts eyes fell upon her. "I…I don't…know…" she said nervously.

Kat jumped in "Let her sing for you. She really has been well taught."

After a momment of silence jermaine looked over at the saphire eyed girl. He sighed "Well come on…"

Slowly Kimiko moved forward to the middle of the stage.

"From the begginging of the aura then." He pointed at the pianist who began to start the soft melody.

Kimiko began to sing in a lower key.

_"Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye,_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try._

Omi looked at clay sacredly "My friend, what if this does not work?" Clay looked at him and smiled "Don't worry. This girl seems to be quite good at singing! She might be able to do it!"

_When you found that once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a momment,_

_Spare a thought for me_.

Kimiko smiled, Kieko and Kat were right! She had been very well taught. All she wished was that she knew who it was by.

The following night, Kimiko, starring as Ellisa, continued to perform as the star role during the play. During act three she walked on stage in a beautiful dress of white and began to sing the song which had brought her this happinesss.

_"Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we say goodbye,_

_Remember me once in while_

_please promise me you'll try,_

_When you find that once again you long,_

_To take your heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a momment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

_We never said are love was ever green,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me._

She stopped and stared out onto the audience. A few seconds later she continued

_Think of all the think of the things we've shared and seen…_

_Don't think about the way… Things might have been…_

She looked at the floor and smiled.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking,_

_Silent and resighned…_

_Imagine me,_

_Trying to hard to put you from my mind._

She looked back at the audience trying to spot her friends.

_Recall those days,_

_Look back on all those times,_

_Think of the things we'll never do,_

_There will never be a day,_

_When I wont think of you!_

A giant bellow of applause came from the audience. Kimiko blushed and turned her head and saw Keiko clapping and jumping around. Unbeknowest to her Raimundo was watching her astounded from his seat at her.

He gazed at her. She was once a young ugly looking child but now…She was begginging to grow into a beautiful young lady. He was amazed he had never reconised her when she had bumped into him in the corridor.

_"Can It be?_

_Can it be Kimiko?"_

He grinned and yelled out to her "Bravo Kim!"he began to clap loudly from his seat.

_"What a change!_

_Your really not a bit the gawkish girl_

_That once you were._

_She may not remember me…_

_But I remember her!"_

He grinned happily and began to listen to her sweet voice for the last time.

_"…We never said are love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea._

_But please promise me…_

_That sometimes.._

_You..will think of ME!"_

**Habags:There! That was one of my favourite songs.**

**Jiggy: I like Past the point of no return.**

**Hanbags: That's cause your brain is certainly past the point of no return. But I've been nice cause I got you TWO tickets to see Cats!**

**Jiggy: Yay! Wait…Two tickets…Whose the other one for?**

**Hanbags: (Evil smile) CC!**

**CC; JIGGY! I'M HERE TO GO TO CATS!**

**Jiggy:NOOOOO!**

**Hanbags: Hehehe! Please read and review! And again I am so so sorry for not updating soon (TT)**


End file.
